because of you
by pixelous
Summary: 1 tahun terasa sangat sebentar bagi Byun Baekhyun. [ chanbaek - gs ]
_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters
Warning: ooc, genderswitch  
Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun_

* * *

Bel pertama telah berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan sigap melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas dan lebih tepatnya, ia berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Mata Baekhyun menatap serius ke depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ya, seperti itulah rutinitas Baekhyun setiap pagi. Menunggu sang pujaan hatinya alias senior yang Baekhyun sukai.

Park Chanyeol. Kelas 12. Kapten basket di sekolahnya. Tinggi badannya 185cm. Menyukai musik. Warna kesukaannya hitam. Dan masih banyak lagi fakta yang Baekhyun ketahui tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan terkadang ia bertingkah layaknya _stalker_ ketika bertemu Chanyeol.

"Menunggu kakak itu lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada malasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat sambal tersenyum. "Dasar gila" balas Kyungsoo. _Well_ , memang benar. Baekhyun dibuat gila oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kyung- dia datang! Awas!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu. Untung saja teman-teman sekelasnya menganggap ini adalah hal yang biasa –karena ini memang kebiasaan Baekhyun setiap pagi–. Sesekali Baekhyun megintip keluar, memastikan Chanyeol sudah menaiki tangga atau belum.

"Ah- pagi ini aku sudah mendapatkan vitaminku" Celetuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjitak pelan dahi Baekhyun. "Mau sampai kapan kau begini Byun Baekhyun? Waktumu tinggal 2 minggu lagi" Ujar Kyungsoo.

Benar sekali. Umur Chanyeol hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi di sekolah ini karena ia akan menghadapi ujian akhir.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kyung, menurutmu aku harus apa?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun di susul oleh bunyi bel kedua. "Menurutku kau harus duduk di tempatmu karena sebentar lagi pelajaran kimia akan di mulai" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik Baekhyun ke kursinya.

* * *

Benar.

Chanyeol kelas 12 dan Baekhyun kelas 10.

Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol pertama kali pada saat masa orientasi berlangsung. Ketika Chanyeol mempromosikan Klub Basket-nya. Yah- bisa di bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Baekhyun menyukai semua tentang Chanyeol. Sikapnya yang ramah, senyumnya yang manis, dan postur tubuhnya yang tegap. Bahkan Chanyeol terlalu sempurna menurut Baekhyun.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, Baekhyun memang gila. Jika ia tidak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol, ia akan terus membuntutinya secara diam-diam. Ia bahkan rela mengemis nomor ponsel Chanyeol kepada Kai –teman sekelas Baekhyun yang kebetulan satu klub basket dengan Chanyeol–. Ia juga menulis tanggal-tanggal saat peristiwa penting terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol di memo yang ia beri judul 'Tanggal Penting'. Contohnya saat Baekhyun membeli air mineral di kantin, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya lalu mengambil air mineral dari tangan si penjual dan memberinya kepada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. –setidaknya itu penting bagi Baekhyun–.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang telah Baekhyun lewati. Tanpa sadar sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya dan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

"Kyung, kira-kira Chanyeol _sunbae_ berminat menjadi tentara tidak ya?" Kyungsoo yang sedang minum tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tentara?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bukankah lucu jika ia menjadi tentara? Lalu setelah itu ia menikahiku yang notabene nya seorang dokter. Ya tuhan Do Kyungsoo, Aku membayangkan hidupku dengannya seperti drama _Descendants of The Sun_. Kapten Park dan Dokter Byun, bukankah kami serasi?" Celetuk Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan kedua bulu matanya. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo merasa mual melihat Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun, kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama ya hingga kau berkhayal seperti ini?"

* * *

Baekhyun mengutuk Kyungsoo karena meninggalkannya di perpustakaan yang artinya ia harus pulang sendiri.

Meski jarak sekolah dan rumah Baekhyun hanya terpaut 4 halte, tetap saja Baekhyun benci pulang sendiri. Apalagi jam yang melingkar sempurna di lengan kecil Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.23 p.m.

Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk menunggu bus datang. Untung saja keadaan bis tidak terlalu ramai, jadi Baekhyun mendapat tempat duduk. Dan ia memilih duduk di sebelah jendela bis agar ia bisa melihat hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul di sore hari.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" Lamunan Baekhyun pecah karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara kepada dirinya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan oh astaga- Itu Chanyeol! Baekhyun kaget, panik, sekaligus senang. Bahkan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus yang menjadi santapan makan malamnya minggu lalu.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak gugup. "I-iya _sunbae_. Tentu". Jawaban Baekhyun di balas dengan senyuman kecil dari Chanyeol dan kemudian ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa sore itu adalah perjalanan terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Berhubung minggu depan akan di adakan ujian akhir bagi kelas 12, maka seluruh kelas di wajibkan untuk membersihkan kelas mereka masing-masing dan pelajaran di tiadakan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun terlihat murung pagi ini. Kyungsoo yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun saat ini langsung menghampiri temannya.

"Aku rindu Baekhyun-ku yang cerewet" Ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan tangis Baekhyun pun akhirnya pecah. "A-aku harus apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela isakannya.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Aku sudah bertanya padamu waktu itu. Mau sampai kapan kau begini?" Tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhenti menangis. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Cepat kirim dia pesan lalu ajak dia untuk bertemu denganmu. Bilang saja ada sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa Kyung? Chanyeol _sunbae_ saja tidak kenal denganku"

"Bilang saja, kau akan tahu siapa aku saat kita bertemu nanti. Memang terdengar sok misterius sih, tapi aku serius" Tutur Kyungsoo.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di taman sambil Bermain _piano tiles_. Kyungsoo bilang, Di kesempatan terakhir ini Baekhyun harus mengatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Biarlah nantinya Chanyeol akan benci atau tidak kepada Baekhyun, setidaknya ia sudah jujur.

Dan Baekhyun ingin mati saja rasanya. Hampir 1 jam ia menunggu, tetapi Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Keringat di dahinya seakan menjadi saksi penantian Baekhyun yang sia-sia itu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, sudut mata Baekhyun menangkap seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Chanyeol. Dia datang.

"Kau- yang mengirimkan pesan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. " _Sunbae_ , aku hanya butuh waktumu 3 menit. Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?"

"Tentu" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mulai menarik nafas. "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Aku juga tidak menyangka darimana aku bisa mendapat nyali sebesar ini. Tapi sejak pertama kali aku melihat _sunbae_ dan sampai sekarang, perasaan itu selalu datang. Temanku bilang bahwa aku ini jatuh cinta. Awalnya aku menyangkalnya dan menganggap bahwa perasaan ini normal. Tapi lama-lama aku menyadari bahwa apa yang temanku katakan benar" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku mengagumi _sunbae_ \- tidak, maksudku menyukaimu. Ah terserah _sunbae_ menyebutnya apa"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya _sunbae_ menyadari apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Oleh karena itu jika semua itu membuat _sunbae_ risih, aku minta maaf" Kalimat terakhir terdengar seperti gumaman, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mulai menangis. "Terima kasih Chanyeol _sunbaenim_. Semoga ujiannya sukses" Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun ke kedai _ice cream_ langganannya. Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia akan membelikan Baekhyun _ice cream_ agar ia tidak sedih lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi. Yang penting sekarang kau merasa lega" Hibur Kyungsoo sambil memakan _ice cream_ rasa _green tea_ miliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Terima kasih kyung. Kau yang terbaik"

* * *

Baekhyun pulang sedikit telat. Ibu nya khawatir karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi karena ponselnya mati. Mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo memang sering membuat Baekhyun lupa waktu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun langsung menyalakan ponselnya dan berniat untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan membalas pesannya yang ia kirim tadi pagi.

 _ **To: Byun Baekhyun  
From: Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Aku harap kau meminta waktu lebih dari 3 menit padaku, jadi aku bisa memelukmu saat itu juga. Kai memberi tahu semua tentangmu. Temui aku di taman kota jam 11 siang di hari terakhir ujian ku nanti ya!**_

* * *

 **MEMO**

…

2 April 2016: Chanyeol sunbae dan aku menaiki bus yang sama. Ia duduk di sebelahku!  
3 April 2016: Aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol sunbae  
3 April 2016: CHANYEOL SUNBAE MEMBALAS PESANKU!

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ fanfict kedua. Nulisnya gak sampe 2 jam, jadi maklum acak-acakan dan gak karuan haha. Don't forget to leave a review after reading this. Thank you!


End file.
